Only Dying For A Month
by Moriko Saki
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are attacked by Mistnins. When Sakura takes a fang for Naruto there is nothing anyone can do. Sakura must keep up a strong front as she and Naruto grow closer together until her dying days. Sequel will be made.[hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

A/N was reading a fanfic, won't tell you which one but I think it's a good Idea.

_**Only Dying For A Month**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Die-Heart News**_

_Five students from Airline High School, on their way to a football game in Natchitoches Friday(10-20-2006), were thrown out of a vehicle when it rolled off Interstate 49._

_Five teenage girls were inside. _

_Three of them have died; two are still hospitalized at LSU in Shreveport._

_The deceased are identified as: 16 year old Emily Pardue, 16 year old Laura K. Watkins, and 15 year old Molly Reed, all of Bossier City._

_Megan Atwood, 16, and Erin Semanco, 16, are the two survivors._

_State police tell KSLA News 12, some of the victims were not wearing a seat belt._

_The accident happened after 5pm, on Interstate 49 South, at mile marker 162, in DeSoto Parish._

_It closed the southbound lanes for hours._

_Louisiana State Police say for an unknown reason, the driver of an S-U-V left the interstate and went into the median._

_The vehicle then began to rollover. Then, troopers say all five teenagers were ejected; Pardue was crushed by the vehicle._

_DEDICATED TO: Emily Pardue, Laura Watkins, and Molly Reed. I did not know these girls but tomorrow there will be many tears and many memorials throughout the school. I'm sure things will be said at our homecoming next Saturday (10-27-2006).

* * *

_

Naruto was flung onto the base of the rocky cliff that toward above him, the sounds of the crashing of waves against rock dulled out the sounds of the fight. While he dealt with a fierce mist-nin opponent his pink haired kunoichi partner was also giving her all.

As Naruto collapsed from impact of body meeting rock, Sakura looked away from her opponent to make sure that Naruto had not left her with the two ninjas.

Naruto quickly got up and charged at his mist opponent.

Summoning a giant sea serpent the mist-nin took advantage of her distraction and attacked.

The Jounin leaf ninjas were not prepared for an attack from the mist village whom were supposedly allies. Even worse, the mist ninjas had backed them into a cliff hanging over the ocean.

Naruto was fighting one nin on the cliff but was soon thrown off and the battle between the two continued on the beach where Sakura and her opponent stayed.

Naruto had a slight upper hand but even with Sakura's amazing inhuman strength she was no match for water.

"Better watch your own fact lil girl." The large mist-nin taunted.

Sakura quickly turned around to face the man and stared in horror as she gazed upon the serpent.

She was so stunned by it's size and failed to notice it's feathered out spear of a tail was swinging at her from the side.

"_Look out! Sakura!" Naruto shouted, Sakura jolted out of her stunned phase but it was too late she saw the tail swing from her side but had no time to react. She slammed her eyes tighter than even and waited for the pain to come._

_There was no pain as large arms snaked around her body and a warm shield latched itself to her as she was flying through the air._

_After landing on the hard cold sand she opened her eyes to see Naruto on top of her, his eyes were held tightly closed as his body registered the pain._

_"Naruto!" she yelled with large worried eyes, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her as she slowly got off her._

_"_I'm ok, Sakura… Are you hurt?" he pulled on his usual fox grin.

"liar." She mumbled but Naruto caught it as he helped her up, he just smiled as if he were receiving a compliment.

"Let's hurry up and beat these guys." Naruto said in sudden seriousness with a little hint of lightness.

Sakura nodded and the two went back to their opponents.

" Pathetic bitch!" The mist-nin taught as he dodged her attacks.

The fight continued as Sakura was hit time after time by the serpent and the mist-nin, Naruto had his own troubles with his opponent as well.

The two enemy ninjas were tired of them and decided to put an end to it.

Sakura's opponent ordered his snake monster to do one final attack.

"My, my little girl… it seems you're stronger than you look, but you see my snake demon here is getting restless so we must end this soon…" he smirked evilly at her from atop the serpent's flat head.

Sakura took stance preparing for a much stronger attack. "But… I think you should suffer a little more before I kill you…" the serpent's head turned towards the cliff and Sakura followed his gaze.

Sakura shot back at the mist-nin. "Yes, let's make her suffer, why don't we kill her partner over there…"

Sakura shot back to Naruto and shouted as loud as she could as her feet shot out from under her towards him.

"Look out Naruto!" She shouted. On calling Naruto stopped instantly and jerked him head around to see Sakura running towards him at an amazing speed, his opponent darted away onto the top of the cliff.

The serpent leaned it's head back, ready to strike. Opening it's mouth to full length it's razor sharp fangs glistened with poison. As the serpent Swung back further Naruto finally caught on to the situation and realized that he was in terrible danger.

The serpent summoning flung his head forward and one of it's giant fangs shot out like a missile towards the Kitsune leaf ninja.

Naruto stood frozen knowing that he couldn't escape even if he wanted too. Just then mere inches from his body another body shielded his.

Naruto stood in horror as Sakura's blood dripped onto his clothes as if in slow motion he watched as she ran and jumped into the way of the fang and protected him from death.

"SAKURA!" everything suddenly went fast forward and her numb and bloody figure flew from in front of him to a tree which bordered the beach to the forest.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted jerking his whole body around to see her pinned to the tree by the fang, her body covered in her blood and a white liquid which added to her sickening state.

Sakura slowly lifted her head and stared blankly at him under hooded eyes "You're okay…I'm glad…" She said hoarsely.

The life and determination in her eyes came back and with her inhuman strength she began to dislodge the poisoned fang from her middle when Naruto shouted at her.

"Damn it! Stupid, Cut it out!" He shouted at her with anger and worry, she stopped and looked up at him in surprise.

"Hehehe. I'd so as he says bitch…" The mist-nin whom summoned the serpent monster said.

" You see, although you did something unnecessary the outcome is obvious…" he snickered.

"Unnecessary…? What the HELL do you mean!?" Naruto shot out at him, raging furry in his eyes as they slowly turned into slits.

"Well you see you stupid naïve Kitsune, she could have let the fang pierce your body but instead she did exactly what we wanted her to do and risked her life for the Kyuubi brat. You should thank her quickly who knows what she'll die from first, blood loss or the numbing poison that has already spread throughout her body."

Realization dawned on him, that fang wasn't meant for him but for Sakura and even if he had been hit with it the result would have ended up the same, her dying.

"Tricked." The other mist-nin said with amusement.

"Terrible…" He mumbled as he let his bangs hid his eyes.

"Hm? What was that Kyuubi brat?" the summoner said.

"You're terrible!" He shouted at them as his demon eyes locked onto their masked faces.

"I won't give up! SAKURA,I'll protect you!" He shouted to her.

"Naruto." Her eyes softened a bit with his words.

The mist-nin had no time to react Naruto tapped into his Kyuubi's chakra and obtained his ultimate attack.

"Rasengan!" A blue swirling chakra formed into his palm and in lightening speed the orb struck the serpent and instantly killed it, As the mist-nin retreated Naruto regain himself and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura!" He shouted. Sakura had already pulled the fang out and was leaning against the tree with her hand on her wound.

"Good job Naruto…you really showed 'em ne?" She said tiredly. Naruto nodded sadly.

And caught her as she fainted.

The mist-nins were gone, Sakura was poisoned, lost a large amount of blood, fainted , and Naruto has to make sure that they get back to Konoha quickly.

* * *

Reaching the path which lead to the Konoha gates. Luckily he ran into the least likely person he thought he'd ever want to see, Rock Lee.

Even though it had begun to rain he was still training, he had just finished his training when he spotted something orange and pink coming out onto the path. Wait… Pink?

"Sakura! Naruto!" Lee shouted with excitement as he ran to his friends.

His smile disappeared off the face of the earth when he took in the sight of his beloved Sakura and his friend Naruto.

"Sakura? Nartuo?" He questioned looking from the unconscious Sakura that was on his back to the man carrying her.

"Lee. Help me get her to the hospital." His voice was cold and demanding his eyes looked worn and wary but filled with fright and sadness.

Lee did as he was told and put Sakura in between them as they pumped chakra into their feet and raced off for the hospital.

"Sakura…" Barely able to heard the voice calling out to her she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura!" She recognized Tsunade's voice almost instantly as her eyes shot wide open and closed almost instantly at the harsh welcome of the bright hospital lights.

The pain from her battle was not a welcomed reminder as she struggled to sit up but only to be pushed back down from her sensei.

"Don't. You've been wounded pretty badly and have lost a great amount of blood." Tsunade said to her.

"What about the poisoned fang that hit me." Sakura asked regaining some strength from her still drowsy body.

"This poison has no vaccine, if treated immediately then it can be removed…" Sakura smiled weakly thinking she had no trace of the poison in her system.

"But if not treated within half an hour it leaves its victims to a painful and slow death." Tsunade's face was steel, cold and white. Her eyes showed many emotions non of which Sakura was looking for.

"Then I'll be ok then after a few days then right? I mean these wounds shouldn't take long to heal and when my chakra stores up I can quicken the healing so there's no problem." Sakura said with a worried smile.

"Sakura… you… didn't make it in enough time for the poison to be removed… You're…You're…Dying Sakura, you're dying." Tsunade said trying her damn hardest to hold back the flash flood which threatened to escape her eyes.

"How long." She asked without taking into consideration of what she was saying.

"A month at least, I'm so sorry Sakura. There's nothing I can do, I-" She was cut off when the door was almost knocked off it's hinges and Naruto appeared.

He stood in the doorway for a moment and stared at Sakura who stared deadly at him. He fox grin appeared and he ran over to her side.

"Sakura! You're okay!!! I was so worried! Cause you're okay and not dead or-" _'dead'_ At that word Sakura shoved Naruto away from her and gave him the nastiest look. He stumbled back and stared at her with curious eyes, he was about to speak but was cut off.

"Don't come near me." She ordered coldly as if she loathed every fiber of his being. Naruto's eyes grew a fraction at her words and looked from her to Tsunade as if to ask what happened.

"Sakura." Tsunade snapped back at her. "It's not Naruto's fault. Don't you dare blame him for saving your life."

* * *

A/N: Well I'm going to stop there, evil cliffy. I'm tired and we go back to school today. (10-23-2006) It's been 3 days since Emily, Laura, and Molly died going to our visiting game Fri.

I'm sure we lost as usual.

Well I know that there won't be alot of students going to school today and the school board brought in councilers for those who were close to the victims. _**Why does this always have to happen on cold days?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Only Dying For A Month**_

_**Chapter II.**_

_**Day For The Dead To Enjoy**_

He stood in the doorway for a moment and stared at Sakura who stared deadly at him. He fox grin appeared and he ran over to her side.

"Sakura! You're okay!!! I was so worried! Cause you're okay and not dead or-" _'dead'_ At that word Sakura shoved Naruto away from her and gave him the nastiest look. He stumbled back and stared at her with curious eyes, he was about to speak but was cut off.

"Don't come near me." She ordered coldly as if she loathed every fiber of his being. Naruto's eyes grew a fraction at her words and looked from her to Tsunade as if to ask what happened.

"Sakura." Tsunade snapped back at her. "It's not Naruto's fault. Don't you dare blame him for saving your life."

To say in the least, Naruto was VERY confused as he watched his partner and life long friend become cold and dead, never had he seen Sakura and Tsunade yell at each other.

"I'm sorry… I just want to be alone for a bit, I'll call you when I'm ready, 'kay?" she had that sweet smile and those lit up eyes that he couldn't live without, but something was off, in the back of her eyes a dark dead shadow hid behind a mist of mixed emotions as she struggled to keep that fake smile in place and her eyes lit up to it's fullest.

Naruto calmed down and smiled with a nod he said "All right, you let me know when you're ready to go home and call me when you're ready. You know where to find me." With that he walked over to her and gripped her chin lightly and turned her head to face him and lilted her head upwards. He leant down and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Tsunade and Sakura who was slightly flustered.

---------------

Naruto sighed after closing the door and decided that it would be best to go to his favorite ramen stand, he needed to plan how to take care of HIS cherry blossom. He wouldn't let her get away after pulling a stunt like that.

He ordered his usual, three of everything. As he eat everything thoughtfully he didn't notice the familiar chakra of his friends.

"Welcome what can I get you?" the shop owner said to the new customers who had walked in.

"Beef ramen." "Chicken ramen." "Plain ramen." The people said and took seat beside Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you ok man?" one of the people said, Naruto turned to the people with a uninterested expression.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, Hinata." He said. "What's with you man? You seem down, what is the ramen not good today?" Kiba teased poking Naruto with hid elbow.

"Nah, just thinking about the mission me and Sakura just got back from." Naruto said with a scowl and glared at the bar.

"What happened to Sakura-san?" Hinata said in a timid voice, Naruto glanced up at her then turned his attention back to his ramen and finished it off.

"Some asshole mist-nins attacked us and Sakura's in the hospital from sever poisoning…" he said as the rest of his order was brought to him along with the others.

"Ouch, how could ya let that happen man?" Kiba said before digging into his bowl of beef ramen. Naruto glared at him for a moment from the corner of his eye then continued eating.

"Will she be alright?" Shino finally spoke up. Naruto nodded once and didn't look at them.

"Yea. I went to go see her as soon as I heard she was awake and Tsunade-baachan was there but when I went to go see her she pushed me away and then she and Tsunade started yelling at each other."

"Maybe she's still under effects from the poisoning." Hinata offered. Naruto just shrugged and sighed then attacked his food as usual.

He said goodbye to his friends and left to go back to the hospital. Checking in with the nurse she said that he could stay for awhile but she was probably asleep, he went anyway.

Knocking cautiously on the door he waited for an answer, he figured she was asleep so he went in quietly. He stood in the doorway, her bed was empty.

He whipped around and ran to the front desk.

"Miss, miss!" he yelled as he approached the nurse. "What's the matter sir?" she said with slight alarm.

"The room you sent me too was empty." He huffed out. She looked at him for a moment trying to remember what he had told him.

"Who's room did I send you too?" she said looking through her log book.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno's room." Looking through the book and computer file she looked up at him.

"Room BC2, correct?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yea, she's not in there, Is there a possibility of her being moved and wasn't recorded?" he said after regaining breath.

Looking through her log book and the computer she shook her head "No, the room number is correct she's probably-" "She's not in there!" He was annoyed with this woman and needed her to find Sakura now.

"I'll ask her doctor but please have a seat until then." She pointed to the waiting area and he grunted but sat down as she left her desk to find Sakura's doctor.

He waited for her to walk around the corner before jumping out of his seat and running to the exit. If Sakura wasn't in her room then she was probably with her former sensei the Hokage.

Running through the almost empty streets he headed towards the Hokage tower to where Tsunade was.

Barging into Tsunade's office Naruto flew the doors open and glanced around franticly.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work with a bored and annoyed expression. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit today Naruto?" she said sarcastically.

"Where's Sakura-chan?!" he blurted out. "She's still in the hospital of course." She said with a hint of alert.

"I checked, she's not in her room." He growled. Tsunade stood up and walked across the room until she was infront of him.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she said. "Try checking at her apartment…But Naruto I warn you that Sakura may not act like she used to after this, I suggest you spend as much time with her as possible and be there for her, she needs a friend like you now more than every whether she admits it or not… I promised not to tell you anything until she was ready for me too but please look after her, she's like a daughter to me and I want her to be the happiest she's every been for the next few weeks."

Naruto absorbed his Hokage's words in confusion but nodded and headed out the door.

Tsunade walked back behind her desk and looked over the papers she had been working on, picking one up she looked over it again as it read: Death Certificate.

Leaning back in her chair she cried silently and hoped that it was all a bad dream but she herself was the one that cured Sakura and she was the one who had given her the bad news.

--------------

Knocking on Sakura's apartment door he heard light footsteps coming to the door, with the rattling of the chain lock and a twist of the door knob Naruto looked at the girl who had opened the door.

She looked at him through puffy red eyes and backed away from the door for him to enter. Taking his shoes off at the door he walked into her apartment and walked into the living room.

Sitting on the couch he looked at her as she walked into the living room behind him, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. His heart dropped and he motioned her to sit next to him.

She stood next to him for a moment deciding if she should, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the couch and embraced her in a tight hug.

"It'll be alright Sakura, you're okay now you'll be fine… I owe you my life." He whispered. She broke down in tears "I miss you Naruto." She sobbed out.

He pulled back just enough to see her face, he wiped away her tears with a small smile.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." He said but she just shook her head. And laughed slightly. "How stupid, I'm not even dead yet and I already miss you."

Naruto frowned at this "What do you mean? You're not going to die, didn't you hear Tsunade- baachan, you're going to fine."

"Just shut up Naruto, she was lying to protect you, She promised not to tell you what she told me until I was ready, I wasn't going to tell you, ever." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" he said confusingly, she broke from his embrace and inched away from him. She cupped her hands and gripped her knuckles so tight they turned white.

"I'm dying Naruto, end of story." She said matter-of –fact. "You need to rest you're talking in riddles."

"NO! I'm DYING NARUTO! That poison did a lot of damage and I'm dying I only have a month." She shouted at him, she looked down at the floor as if ashamed.

Naruto took this hard as tears slid down his cheeks, Sakura looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Hey now everything will be alright, nothing to worry about." She said reassuringly.

Naruto jerked her towards him and held her in another tight embrace. "How can you say that! You're the one dying Sakura, I should be comforting you not the other way around!" Naruto growled at her.

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment then became blurry with tears and she cried into his chest, Naruto buried his face into her hair for a moment.

Pushing back slightly he used one hand to lift her chin up to face him. His eyes became hooded as her cheeks turned into a faint blush. Naruto lowered his face closer to hers. Instinctively she closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his lips on hers. Is this what heaven felt like.

She kissed him back as the warmth of each other enveloped them. Moving his lips from hers they found her earlobe and sucked on it lightly. Sakura shuddered at the contact and moaned. "Can I keep you?" he whispered in her ear, she shuddered and pulled back and instantly crashed her needy lips back onto his.

(A/N: yea if ya noticed that "can I keep you" was from Casper, just random thought really)

Naruto grinned into the kiss and kissed her back with equal passion. Finally pulling back he brought her to his chest again and held her. "I'm going to stay here with you from now on, I won't take no for an answer… you're my girl now and I intend to make that clear." He said, Sakura just nodded sleepily and buried her face into his jacket then drifted off to sleep where she dreamt of the man whom she loved.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and tucked her into her bed. Quietly he left the apartment and headed to his own to get clothes and other things he would need.

He was not going to let her live by herself when she needed him the most, she belonged to him and he was going to make sure that she was safe, secure, and happy.

---------------

After getting most of his clothes from his apartment he, believe it or not, neatly put his clothes and other belongings in their proper place in Sakura's spare bedroom. Afterwards he went down the hall and quietly went into Sakura's room to check on her. She was sound asleep in her bed, she ended up on the other side of the bed against the wall. Out of instinct he walked over to her sleeping form and leaned over the bed with one hand and gave her a quick butterfly kiss on the forehead.

Before he could withdraw completely Sakura had grabbed his hand and held it tightly under her chin. Looking at her face he saw her eyes were hooded "You can stay in here tonight until I can get the spare room cleaned up." she mumbled.

Naruto took this into consideration, he had dreamt of this for so long yet he knew she was half asleep and didn't want to get yelled at in the morning form her getting mad at him for sleeping in her bed…

"Please?" She said barely above a whisper, she was already almost dead asleep when she spoke, she pulled his hand completely under her chin and against her neck as if tugging on his hand would convince him to stay, though it did.

Sakura was wearing a orange-red tank-top and black sweat pants while Naruto wore the opposite, he was in his usual black shirt and his orange sweat pants, Tsunade's pendant hung from his neck like it has every day and night since he received it.

He slipped under the covers which made her more alert and realized what was going on, she didn't yell at him though but instead one hand grabbed the black fabric on his shoulder while the other gripped at the fabric over his side. Her head was under his chin and his arms wrapped around the small of her back and waist. He fell asleep drunk from her strawberry scent and dreamt of pure bliss.

---------------

Okay I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! As you can see My Three Loves is a continual and is taking up most of my time. I was hoping to make this 7 pages up I fear that didn't work out to good since this seemed like a good spot to stop at.

Anyway from now on I'm going to make my chapters a minimum of 7 pages if I can help it.

Well chow darling XD I just watched The Devil Wears Prada, it's got me thinking about scheduals, meetings, organization. I'm gonna clean up my act as my New Year revolution!!! Please review and also tell me what your New Year's Revolution will be.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! WELCOME 2007!!! I AWAIT FOR 2010 WHICH IS MY GRADUATION!!!!!!

2007 Is a great year for me because my sister will be graduating in March and will be moving in with my brother and my sister-in-law (brother's wife) afterwards, which means no older sister thinking she's my mom and pissing me off, and also I GET HER ROOM!!!!!!

I'd also like Ideas for the next chapter if anyone's interested in PMing me or telling me their ideas in their Reviews.


	3. The Turn About: Slaps, Yells, and Bitchy

**Thank-you To:**

**Kane-the-Warrior: **Your review caught my eye for some reason. Sry wasn't much said but I had kept it for a long time and couldn't think of anything else to add at the moment. I'm glad at least SOMEONE reads my A/N at the end. Glad to see my spelling hasn't effected your opinion on my story. Your reviews and comments are never a bother so please feel free to write till your hard-drive blows up. TY again.

With Much Love,

Mori Saki

**The Turn About:**

**Slaps, Yells, and Bitchy Tales**

**Forever Dedicated to the Airline Angels.**

**---------------**

Eyes fluttering open she focused at her surroundings, groggily she remembered the tears and falling asleep with a warm hard pillow and yet…she wonders… why had she woken up with no such pillow….

Pots and glass echoed around the apartment…. Someone was in her kitchen?

Getting out and quickly making the bed she tip-toed to her dresser and decided that she no longer would wear the colors of her deceased mother.

He mother always dressed her in pink and she had wore those colors in some blind childish hope that her mother would be proud, that she were still with her whenever she wore that symbol of her life.

She would soon meet with her mother and father again, it was only a matter of time and she was going to change if not for the better while she still had time to show Konoha up, to show Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, and everyone else that she was worth the title of Kunoichi.

Ah Ha! She found what she was looking for. Sakura pulled out a pair of baggy camouflage pants. It was laced with four pockets on the front as two simple one on the back, each with a military clip on it.

She pulled them up to her waist, buttoned, zipped, and tied it tightly around her. She bug through her other drawers and came up with a V-neck, long-sleeved, grey shirt and a short-sleeved, collared, white, yellow, and grey shirt.

Replacing her night shirt with the V-neck grey, tucking it in, and topping it off with her dress shirt, buttoning up the collar halfway. She was not ready to face Konoha and her teammates.

"Oi Sakura, Breakfast is read-y…" Turning from her mirror Sakura turned to see that Naruto had cracked the door open enough for him to slip his head inside.

Naruto had come into tell her that he had made breakfast and that it was time for her to wake up but he hadn't thought she's be up… or wearing something without the slightest hint of pink, except for her hair of course. His words died in his throat when he set eyes on the beauty.

It was the first time that ANYONE/Naruto had ever seen her without any pink, minus the hair.

Sakura turned to him with weary eyes and a faded smile "Morning Naruto, you made breakfast… Is it Ramen? …. Doesn't smell like Ramen…." Sakura said taking in deep breaths trying to find a hint of instant ramen.

Naruto flushed for a moment before grinning like a made man and stalking towards the pink haired temptress.

"If you hungry, breakfast is severed and waiting…" he said grabbing her by the wrist and leading her out of the room. Sakura would never believed it if she wasn't staring at it.

Not a hint of ramen anywhere, on the table was eggs, toast, juice, waffles, and beagles that she knew she didn't buy.

"Naruto…." Sakura said in a satisfied surprise. Naruto grinned wide at the loss of words and led her to a chair.

"I can cook ya know. Just cuz I eat ramen doesn't mean that I didn't learn how to cook for missions, Iruka-sensei taught me actually, he's really good at cooking too." He said with a grin.

Sakura sat down with Naruto opposite her, they eat in silence until they were done and Sakura objected to letting Naruto do dishes.

"We need to go see Obaa-chan before noon." He stated before retiring to his room to unpack his things from his duffle bag. Sakura watched him leave down the hall and smiled a sad smile, she was smitten, she loved Naruto like a brother but ever since they had received their last mission two weeks ago had she started feeling more.

It was simple sneak in to Mist, retrieve scroll, get information, leave. But they hadn't thought that they would be attacked so close to the village, or that Sakura was dieing.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about what had happened yesterday, her death was going to be slow and painful, not how she wanted to die.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sakura blinked rapidly and focused on Naruto who was standing by the hall with worried and concerned eyes.

He walked over to her and cupped her face with his warm hands, he looked into her teary eyes before placing his forehead against hers making their bangs brush up against each other.

His breath was hot on her lips and she could feel her face lighting up. Naruto looked at her with hooded eyes as he slowly pulled away from her face slowly and tilted his head to the side.

Sakura's eyes went wide when she felt something warm and wet lash out and lick the remaining of her tears from her face. As Naruto licked away her tears Sakura instinctively closed her eyes as he made his way up and kissed her closed lids.

When he finished his face hovered over hers before he became laying butterfly kisses on her temples, brows, eyes, and down her nose before he placed a like kiss on her pink lips.

After said butterfly kiss on the lips he captured her lips in his in a passionate kiss, Sakura instantly began kissing him back with equal emotion. His tongue swept over her bottom lip asking for permission, Sakura gasped at the action and he ceased the opportunity to snake his way into her mouth and claim her treasures deep within her caverns.

Sakura moaned and began to play with his tongue starting in a war for dominance but she knew she would loose, his fiery kisses reeking havoc on her senses. Naruto's every intention was to ravish her senseless and he had almost completed his mission but the need for air was pushing them both father away until he finally broke the kiss.

He brushed his forehead against hers again and her hands found their way to his clothed chest and his arms snaked their way around her waist drawing her closer.

No words were needed to tell what they were feeling for each other.

'_Oh gods he's a good kisser!'_ She thought as her lips still tingled with his remaining taste.

'_Oh shit she tastes so damn good!'_ he thought savoring the remains of her taste on his tongue.

Sighing Naruto leaned his head back from hers but still keeping their tight embrace. He looked at the subtle blush still tinting her cheeks "Come on lets go see Obaa-chan before I loose control again." He said unwrapping his arms from around her waist and grasping her slender hand in his rough one while leading them out of the apartment.

Naruto held her hand as they walked down the crowded sidewalks receiving odd and approving glances by passer Byers, he caught a few approving whispers and some people who past by him would send his encouraging whispers like 'Good boy' or 'lucky dog' he glanced down at Sakura whom seemed to be looking straight forward.

He had grown a head taller than her over the years and he could see her tinted cheeks she was trying to hide behind her hair, he squeezed her hand lovingly as a sign of encouragement but didn't look down at her again or say a word.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura, Naruto." Tsunade said after making sure that she showed no signs of her hidden sake bottle or the hangover she was still experiencing.

"Good morning Obaa-chan!" Naruto said in his usual loud voice and goofy grin. Tsunade winced slightly but kept her smile. Sakura eyed her sensei and noted the wincing and the faded smell of Sake.

"Good Morning Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said in a shallow bow. "Digging into the hidden stash of Sake were we?" Sakura said slyly, Tsunade's shoulders sloped and sighed in defeat, she had been caught.

"Damn hangovers." She muttered digging into her desk drawers for some aspirin and taking a few before turning her attention back to the slightly annoyed Sakura and mellow Naruto who had sometime without her looking latched his hand onto hers again.

"You too seem to be cozy with morning, something I should know about?" Tsunade said turning the tables on the now blushing couple.

Naruto wore a large smile with his free hand behind his head and Sakura stared at the floor but didn't move to break his hold on her hand.

"Actually I guess there is." Naruto said truthfully, Tsunade raised a brow at his straightforwardness and hid the twinge of surprise in her eyes.

"I've moved in with Sakura so there'd be someone there to look after her." He said confidently. Tsunade was diffidently surprised with the news that Naruto was now living with Sakura so soon.

"Very well, you seem to move fast Naruto, I didn't know you had it in you…" Tsunade said slyly making Naruto go bug eyed and blush like a mad man.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura shouted at her teacher in shock and disapproval.

"Oh, am I wrong…?" she said innocently. Sakura gave her sensei a heated glare promising death.

"Is there a reason why we are here Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked angrily, Naruto just stood in silence.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and folded her hands professionally. "Yes I'm requesting that you come in one every two weeks for a check up, if by some miracle I can find a cure before it's to late." She said grimly.

Sakura nodded and let go of Naruto's hand as she made her way to the other side of Tsunade's desk as the large blonde woman placed her pupil in her large chair.

She asked simple questions, has there been any pain, have you felt ill, any light headedness, breathing problems, and all resulted with a simple 'no'.

Tsunade formed chakra in her hand and placed her glowing hand on Sakura's forehead numbing her nerves and stretching her chakra throughout the girl's body.

The same dark murky cloud hung over her stomach and kidneys but it had stretched up to her mid spine. Tsunade frowned at what she had found, the poison had grown quickly and had settled in her body.

Naruto watched Sakura's and Tsunade's expressions carefully looking for any sign of worry pr shock but Tsunade had trained in keeping a stoned face and Sakura didn't have much of an expression.

"Sakura lift up the back of your shirt for me, Naruto I suggest you find a spot on that door and find some interest in it now." The Hokage said pointing to her office doors behind him.

Naruto did as he was told without questions and faced the door with his back to the two women.

Sakura adjusted so that she was facing the back of the chair as she lifted the back of her shirt for her sensei. Tsunade roamed her fingertips down her student's spine.

"You look good in that outfit, decided pink wasn't you color anymore ne?" Tsunade said trying to start small talk as she looked carefully at Sakura's back.

"Yea I thought it'd be nice for a change, mom never let me wear anything besides pink cause she wanted a girly girl she could dress up, not the tomboy I was." Sakura said as she felt Tsunade's nails slid down her spine.

"Hm. Sakura tell me if this hurts." She said pressing her index finger gently on a mid spinal cord, Sakura grunted in annoyance and dissatisfaction.

"That hurt?" Tsunade asked hoping that she was wrong. "It felt like I bent over to many times." She said trying to described the aching feeling she had felt.

"I see, break your exercise by a 3rd and take some Advil daily, that poison is having an aging effect, your muscles and bones are going to feel like their aging so you'll have to make sure you keep your bones strong and system clean." She said standing back up.

Sakura fixed her shirt back down and stood up from the chair and made her way back to Naruto who had already turned around.

She was going to have to take it easy, that poison was making her bones and muscles age and if she kept to her regular exercise then you would end up getting hurt.

"Alright, I'll stop by the hospital on my way home and grab some medicines. Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Sakura bowed as did Naruto and they left.

Tsunade took out her bottle of Sake she was hiding in her desk drawer and gulped it down and grabbed for another one hidden under her desk.

* * *

"Okay we need to stop by the hospital and then go get some groceries then we can head home." Sakura said lightly as her fingers intertwined with Naruto's as they walked peacefully down the busy sidewalks.

Naruto silently and followed her wherever she went and helped her get groceries and carry them back to her apartment.

They sat the bags down on the kitchen counter and started putting the contents away in their respectable place, Naruto learned where everything was and just enjoyed Sakura's company.

Afterwards she fixed them both some snacks as they went to the living room and watched some of her movies.

Sakura had bounced onto the couch after Naruto had sat down, her back was against his side and her feet dangled over the side of the couch. Naruto slid his arm around her waist and instinctively began drawing meaningless patterns over her clothes stomach.

As they watched Memoirs of a Geisha Naruto's hand slipped to her waist line and continued making patterns, his touch was light and had gone unnoticed until Sakura flinched under his touch and giggled.

Naruto looked down at her and repeated the pattern he had done that resulted in her to flinch, she giggled again "Sakura?" he asked "Are you ticklish?" he said slyly as his hand began teasing the clothed area and she flinched and laughed some more.

"Aha!" he said and turned so that her back was against his front and he attacked the sensitive areas of her sides, Sakura laughed and tried to cover her sides from Naruto's attack but it was in vain as she slipped further down the couch but she wasn't going to give up.

Sakura successfully captured Naruto's teasing hands and twisted around so that she was facing him, pushed him back until he was sprawled out on the couch and she used one arm to prop herself up over his chest.

She looked down at him as he smiled at her lovingly, she slowly lowered her head until she was mere centimeters above his lips, she crashed her lips onto his and grinned as he sucked on her lower lip, nibbling, sucking, and licking it playfully. She decided to reward him for the attention and parted her lips and sunk her tongue into his mouth as the war for dominance began again.

Their lips parted for seconds at a time and came crashing back onto each other again in heated battles, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him and Sakura used her free hand to massage his scalp and bury her fingers knuckle deep in his shocking blonde hair.

She moaned and he growled sucking on her tongue and biting down being rougher for an instant then being gentle again the next. Naruto slid one hand into her hair and played with the pink strand of hair before pushing her head closer deepening their kisses.

Naruto broke from the kiss and trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw line and descended down her neck as Sakura tilted her head to give him more access she decided that two could play at this game, she breathed hot on his ear resulting in a shudder, he groaned and latched unto the crook of her neck, he nuzzled his nose against her neck and absorbed in her intoxicating scent.

Sakura grinned and lashed out her tongue to outline the rim of his ear earning her another groan as she took in the lower earlobe and sucked on it while Naruto nibbled on her neck roughly. Sakura was beginning to love the reactions she was getting from the blonde beneath her.

She nibbled and pulled on his ear and pulled back some enough to blow cool air where her mouth had been, Naruto shuddered and growled deep in his throat that sent Goosebumps down her back and he roughly shoved her away from his ear and brought her face crashing down on his back into a passionate kiss.

Sakura leaned back against Naruto's protest and grinned down at him "Where's the fire?" she said before she found herself in another heated battle of tongues.

They broke for air and Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, worn out from losing to many battles, Naruto shifted their position to where her back rested against his front they faced the TV and watched the rest of the movie.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Well that's all folks XD some nice little spice to leave you with.**

**There won't be any intense limes until a little further down but there will be a lemon!!!! That's going to be at the end though XD I have my own ideas for this and the Kyuubi will appear in this story soon so no worries.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this cause I haven't had any resent support on any of my stories so I'm kinda bummed that I haven't gotten any new reviews.**

**FUEL MY FIRE WITH REVEIWS PPL!!!!!!!!**


	4. Cancled Story?

Hey I'm REALLY SORRY about this but there are too many projects starting up , not to mention my slipping grades, -cough cough- yea so I'm going to post this story on my site and eventually I'll start writing it again and when I do I'll upgrade it and whenever I finish it I'll republish it on here.

Check my profile for my website (it's the homepage link thingy, der)


	5. Hiatus

I'm sorry for not updating lately and I'm afraid I have some bad news:

I will be putting this story as HIATUS!

A hiatus for those that don't know means that I'm going to stop writing the story.

Now either I'll begin writing this story again either in the late fall this year or start sometime next year.

Another option I have open is that one of my friends on FanFiction will inherit this story and possibly my other two.

But as of now all three stories will be put on hiatus and probably removed from this site and put onto my website permanently .

I'm sorry to the fans, my friends who've helped me a lot with my stories and please remember that no one likes snobby comments about authors being stupid and such.

And please remember that if you're an author you ARE a review hore and we are proud to be!!!!!

Please watch for my new material(stories)


End file.
